


A Liar To Your Core

by historymiss



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss





	A Liar To Your Core

It surprises him how easy it is to need her. Tony’s used to relying on other people- it’s one of the many little ironies of his existence, one he’s been becoming increasingly aware of, that he needs other people, now and then, to lean on.

Just to catch his breath, you understand.

But Natasha has always been so very firmly off limits. For a start, there’s Pepper. Wonderful, businesslike Pepper, who astounds him with her love every time she opens up to him- every time she kisses him he feels like he’s stolen it. Like one day she’ll wake up and see him for the bastard he is.  
And then there’s the fact of Natasha herself. She’s got that kind of spiky beauty, this still centre that radiates professionalism like cold air from ice. Tony wasn’t kidding when he called her an old soul. She doesn’t look much older than him, but next to her Tony feels like a child. She’s not the kind of woman you need. She’s the kind of woman you hope tolerates you long enough to not snap your neck.

Still. Back to the needing. 

He’s sweating, his palms slick with the stuff, his words slurring and the reactor in his chest heavy with a strange, nagging, nauseous ache.  
The words come haltingly, none of their usual snap and vigour.

‘I need your help, Tasha.”

Her grip is strong- iron and steel and a cool, soldierly competence that brings him to his feet.

“No, you don’t. You’re Tony Stark, a one-man army.” she smiles at him, lets him lean on her. He’s close enough to smell her shampoo- nothing flowery, just the clean, slightly acrid tang of soap and chemicals. “Never needed anyone in your life.”

It’s no surprise to Tony that Natasha Romanoff is a liar to her core. He manages a wink. 

“Damn right.”

After all, he is as well.


End file.
